Waking Spring
by Demona Evernight
Summary: We all saw that whenever Bunnymund uses his tunnels a flower blooms but he can't possible be responsible for all of the flowers and plants for Spring right? What if he wasn't the only spirit of spring? What if there was a girl too? One who hibernates during the winter and that's why the plants die? What if she was in trouble? Would she become a Guardian? And what about Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I've been playing with I don't own the Guardians only my Oc

* * *

I was deep in The Hollow, I knew this because after I had succumbed to the deep sleep that the cold had put me in I knew Bunny would come for me and he knew I would only sleep peacefully if I was in my home or his, both being warm enough to sustain me. I knew the fairies would be fine without me for now, after all this time together they knew what to do to prepare.

Let me explain, my name is Willow Rose and I've been around for a long time. When I woke up to this life that's what the moon told me was my name. I have dark brown hair, the color of moist earth, that falls in wild curls to my waist, my skin is a creamy pale, my eyes are a bright luminescent green, I'm not very tall only coming up to five foot six, and I have a willowy, no pun intended, body frame. I wear a loose sleeved green shirt and a flowing brown skirt, but I have never worn shoes so the soles of my feet are slightly stained with dirt and grass. I have a blue and white flower chain belt and I have flowers and twigs woven into my dark locks.

For now it was winter so for now I would sleep as I had every winter for the last five hundred years and when it was time for spring Bunny would come to help me. We would work together to bring Spring and he would protect me from anymore of those mysterious frosts and blizzards that come out of nowhere. The one of '68 nearly killed me and Bunny is still upset about it. I wonder why? But I can't think about that now I'm too sleepy and so I fall back under into my dreams of the next coming Spring.


	2. Panic

Disclaimer I don't own Any of the Guardians wish I did but I don't

* * *

Something had changed out in the world I could feel it and as moonlight touched be through a crack in the Hollow I felt myself stirring from my sleep, but it felt...wrong somehow like I wasn't supposed to wake yet. Where was Bunny? Where were the faeries? Anyone?

My eyes slowly opened the lids feeling like lead weights and carefully I sat up. There had been times when I had first woken up that I had little to no strength so time had taught me to be cautious. I took deep breaths the air felt much cooler than it should have been for spring my breath came out in puffs of white.

It was still winter. Why was I awake if it was still winter? My confusion was only heightened by my sleep addled brain and panic was beginning to set in.

'The Warren.' my brain finally supplied me

That's right I can go to the Warren I have my own tunnel that will take me there Bunny will probably be there and he will know why I'm awake so soon I just have to keep it together long enough to get to him.

Now with a plan and destination in mind I could focus and I could feel the panic receding to the back of my mind ready to strike should my plan fail.

I slowly stood stumbling into the wall next to my bed, well it looked more like a nest or burrow or something an animal would sleep in, as well as my staff which had been resting against that wall. My staff was a foot taller than myself with intricate carvings of flowers and vines from top to bottom with grooves for where my fingers had always held it and at the top it ended in a rose bud. Never in all my years had it bloomed and I had tried everything to make it do so, I don't know why I thought so but I knew it could bloom. Bunny thought I was 'barkin' if I thought a wooden flower could bloom.

Using my staff as a support I slowly made my way down the only tunnel that lead deeper into the earth in the Hollow. The going was slow, but my way was lit by moonlight and the glowing stones that I and Bunny had planted into the walls and ceiling of the tunnel knowing how much I disliked the dark after waking. Eventually though I saw the end of the tunnel and began to walk faster in hopes of soon seeing my friend and getting some answers.

I exited the tunnel to be surrounded by the familiar sight of the Warren. Green luscious grass you could fall asleep on, flowers of every kind and color, trees and rocks covered in soft downy moss, vines that freshly painted eggs would slide down on to be designed and little eggs on little legs walking everywhere, but so far no Bunny.

'That's ok, it's alright, it's a big place but we'll find him.' I reassured myself taking deep breaths

So I began my search, he wasn't at the flowers that laid the eggs, he wasn't watching the paint rivers where they jumped in to be colored, he wasn't at the vines where they got designed...he wasn't here.

'Why wouldn't he be here? He's almost always here when it's not Easter and I know it's not Easter cause I'd be out there making sure grass and flowers and trees were growing and that the animals had gotten up ok from hibernation and and...' I trialed off the earlier panic washing over me like a tidal wave

I sat down where I was next to one of Bunny's sentinel rocks curled up with my knees to my chest put my head in my arms and cried myself into a fitful sleep.


	3. The Guardians and Jack

Once again I own nothing but my Oc

* * *

-**Dream Sequence**-

"Oh poor little Lamb." A slimy oily voice cooed in the darkness of my dreams

"Who's there?" I called back my staff in front of me in defense

"Left all alone, forgotten, no one to guide it, no one to protect it now. Poor little Willow Rose whatever will you do?" The voice drawled ignoring my question as though he didn't hear it

"Show yourself!" I said raising my voice from it's usually soft tone

"All in good time my dear all in good time, but right now isn't the time to reveal myself to you. I'm only here to warn you." He, for I realized it was definitely a he, placated

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" I asked my confusion making me lower my staff slightly

"More of a who than a what my dear." He answered vaguely

"Then who?" I asked annoyed

"The very person who almost killed you that Easter of '68. An evil child spirit who controls the very winters that force you to sleep. He has fooled the Guardians and your friend Bunnymund into believing that he is good and on their side. Fooled them into believing that I am the evil one trying to kill them and harm the children when it's him. Jack Frost wishes to cast the world into another ice age killing all life and spirits on the planet." He said sinisterly

"But...I mean...the Guardians...they'll stop him...he can't...they won't let him...YOUR LYING!" I yelled breathlessly panic choking me

"I wish I were, but for now believe what you want you shall see I speak the truth, but beware the boy who's hair is white as snow and eyes as blue as the sky for he will ultimately kill you and without you all of nature dies." He cautioned

I fell into darkness then as the man who had been talking to me disappeared into smoke like he had never been there and slowly voices filtered into my mind.

"Sophie?" A young male voice questioned confused

"Elf! Elf! Elf!" A little girl's voice chanted

"What is she doin' here?" I heard Bunny's distressed voice ask

"Ah ha snow globe." A deep Russian voice answered followed by something garbled that I didn't understand

"Crikey somebody do something!" Bunny yelled with more of the garbled voices

"Don't look at me I'm invisible remember?" the young male voice from before reminded

"Elf elf." The little girl laughed as a bell jingled

"Don't worry Bunny I bet she's a fairy fan." A woman's voice said

The little girl gasped

"It's okay little one." The woman told the child

"Pretty." The little girl gasped

"Oh. You know what I've got something for you!' The woman cooed "Look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them."

It to about two seconds before the girl ran screaming from the woman who tried to show here the 'pretty teeth'.

"Blood and gums?" The male voice chuckled "When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?"

I heard her getting closer and decided now would be a good time to get up before I got trampled on. I sat up only to see I was on the other side of one of Bunny's rock guards and a boy around my age was sitting on top of it. And I just stared. He was...really cute. He had pale skin and wind swept white hair and he wore a blue hoodie, but I couldn't see anymore of him from my vantage point.

The little girl was on the other side of the rock chasing eggs into the mouth underneath.

"Peek-a-boo!" She shouted at them making it echo

"We are too busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time...for children." The Russian voice, which went with a large and old looking Russian man, answered the boy as the eggs made a break for it towards...

"Bunny!" I yelled darting out from behind the sentinel at rushing towards him

"What? Willow? What in the world are you doing here? Awake!? You didn't make the trip over here by yourself did you?!" Bunny asked freaking out

"Thank goodness I've found you. Where were you I woke up and...and you weren't there. I was alone...so I came here like always and...and you...you weren't. Where were you?" I asked in gasping breaths on the verge of crying right then and there

Nobody moved towards me not even Bunny as the tears built up in my eyes threatening to overflow.

"Bunny who is this?" A woman that looked more like a hummingbird with dragonfly wings asked hovering over his shoulder

"Uh...fellas this is Willow uh Rose. The uh spirit of Spring." Bunny answered still at a loss

Jack POV

We had entered the Warren, Bunnymund's place, and basically it was a giant cavern where it was forever Springtime. Flowers and grass and rocks covered in moss were everywhere. And because North had left a snow globe lying around Sophie, Jaime's sister, had somehow gotten to the Warren and it was actually pretty funny watching the Guardians defenders of childhood freak out. North had just explained that they had no time for children when she appeared yelling for Bunny.

I didn't know who she was, I had never seen her before, but she obviously knew Bunny from the way she spoke to him and I was struck dumb by how...beautiful she was. That thought took me by surprise. In my three hundred some odd years not once had I ever thought of a girl as beautiful, maybe pretty or okay looking, but she was beautiful with chocolate colored hair in wild curls with twigs and leaves and flowers woven in. Her skin was pale but with more of a peach tone then mine. She wore a flowing long bell sleeve shirt and brown skirt, but her feet were completely bare just like mine. I got closer I had to see more of what she looked like. I shifted to her right to see her profile. She had soft looking rose colored lips, and a light blush across her cheeks, her eye lashes were long and dark, but her eyes were the most amazing thing. They were a deep green and the longer I stared at them the more I felt like I was getting lost in a forest that I never wanted to leave. And then I saw her eyes begin to fill with tears and hurt and abandonment and a pain and fury like I'd never known in all my loneliness began to fill me. It made my loneliness pale in the intensity in which I felt it, it was all consuming and all I wanted was to dry her tears and tear apart whoever dared to make her cry.


End file.
